Importância
by MViana
Summary: Eu não me importo de passar a eternidade te encontrando as escuras, não me importo se nunca pudermos oficializar o que temos, pouco me interessa se terei de ser vigia de um casal apaixonado para sempre, desde que eu possa estar ao seu lado.


_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens pertencem a tia Naoko Takeuchi e a Toei, ainda não estou podre de rica, mas há um porém: essa história é da minha autoria. Se quiser reproduzir, basta pedir, eu não mordo._  
_Fica de aviso aos espertinhos: PLÁGIO é CRIME!_

* * *

**Importância**

Estava quente naquela tarde terrestre, o sol estava alto e passava por entre as folhas das árvores, iluminando em pequenos pontos disformes o Shitennou apoiado no troco de uma delas, com o olhar treinado e tranquilo. Kunzite vigiava de longe o casal proibido a namorar em uma canoa no centro do lago, para ele era um dos trabalhos mais entediantes que tinha de realizar como General. Ele olhava sem emoção alguma o seu príncipe remar vagarosamente e dizer coisas - as quais ele não podia distinguir - a princesa lunar. Suspirou e revirou os olhos pensando o porquê de ser escolhido para uma tarefa tão chata, poderia liderar tropas, lutar contra homens perversos, tomar reinos, mas estava fadado a servir de "babá" para adolescentes.

O homem de cabelos prateados continuou apoiado, movendo apenas a cabeça para o lado. Além de ter que lidar com o casal de pombinhos, algumas vezes era obrigado a ter Venus ao seu lado, o que em circunstâncias normais seria totalmente aceitável, mas não para ele.

– Não parece muito contente. - Venus apareceu como se brotasse do chão. - É o calor?

Venus era do tipo de mulher que o deixava desconcertado. Na verdade, deixaria qualquer um, fazendo jus as histórias sobre os irresistíveis venusianos.  
Além de extremamente bonita, ela era inteligente e sabia como empunhar uma espada, feroz, decidida e ainda conseguia tirá-lo do sério, afinal, uma das maiores diversões da guerreira do amor e da beleza era brincar com ele das mais diversas formas. Algumas das vezes ele cedia, era homem e não poderia negar que Venus era incrivelmente desejável, só não compreendia o porque dele ser seu alvo. Seria totalmente aceitável desencadear um romance com a líder das Senshis se ambos não fossem tão comprometidos com o trabalho, se ela não fosse uns bons anos mais nova, mas mesmo assim era um martírio tê-la ao seu lado e em especial naquele dia.

Olhou para ela assustado, nunca, em nenhuma das visitas a Terra havia visto a Senshi daquele jeito. Estava com uma túnica levemente amarelada extremamente curta exibindo as pernas torneadas, além disso, boa parte do decote mostrava o volume dos seios. A bainha, da espada dourada que exibia a lua crescente, marcava o contorno da fina cintura da mulher parada ao lado dele, era totalmente tentador.

– General, está surdo? - Venus deu leves tapinhas no ombro do homem.

– Não. - Kunzite virou o rosto, que ruborizava. - Por favor, Venus, não comece tão cedo.

– Ora, vejam só… - A loira contornou a árvore buscando, novamente, os olhos do general. - Parece que o intocável general Kunzite tem problemas comigo… Talvez com meu vestido… Pouco tecido pra você, é isso?

– Esse pedaço de pano que você chama de vestido vai contra as leis de moral e bons costumes! - Esbravejou ficando ainda mais vermelho.

– E onde está escrita essa lei? - Ela riu passando a mão pelo cabo da arma que trazia presa a bainha. - No seu planeta, onde permanecem essas leis medievais tolas, pode ser.

Venus se aproximou dele devagar, colocando ambos os braços apoiados na árvore, entre o corpo do General. Roçou o corpo dela contra o dele levemente, sentindo-o estremecer.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? - Kunzite estava completamente sem ação.

– O de sempre. - Sorriu-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

– Eu nunca entendi o que você pretende ganhar usando a mim dessa forma, Milady. - O homem evitava olhar para ela. De repente as folhas do topo da árvore tornaram-se muito interessantes.

– Pretendo que olhe para mim. - Venus se afastou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

– Lady Venus… - O homem voltou seu olhar para ela, com bem mais seriedade. - Já conversamos sobre isso.

– Conversamos, mas é inútil continuar assim. - Suspirou.

– Inútil é esquecermos a quem servimos, Milady. - Os olhos cinzentos voltaram-se para o lago.

– Não acha injusto? - A loira voltou a prendê-lo contra a árvore obtendo um grande silêncio. - Me responda!

– O quê, mulher? - Estava realmente confuso.

Os raios de sol salpicados sobre ela refletiam na pele branca, os olhos azuis e o cenho franzido mostravam que ali ela queria algo, que aquilo era definitivo. Os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e a respiração oscilava.

– Que eles possam tentar ser felizes e nós não. - A voz dela era poderosa e firme, mas ao mesmo tempo levava um tom lamentável.

Um nó se formava na garganta da Sailor, poderia mesmo ser tão difícil que ele entendesse que apesar da responsabilidade de ambos, eles não podiam ao menos tentar?

Venus estava cansada de ter que viver daquela forma nojenta. Era repugnante viver em uma mentira, era horrível pensar que por várias vezes ele a tomava com beijos, colavam seus corpos e ao fim de tudo tinham que olhar um para o outro e fingir ser uma pequena brincadeira, prometer que não passava de uma satisfação carnal, que não voltaria a acontecer.

– Aonde chegaremos com isso, General?

– Já disse, já conversamos sobre isso. - Suspirou empurrando, de leve, os braços dela para longe. - Sempre conversamos, Milady.

– Nunca conseguimos cumprir nossas promessas.

– Lady Venus, eu não era ninguém. Orfão, sozinho… O Rei fez de mim quem eu sou hoje, cuidou de mim como um filho! - Kunzite se abaixou até a mulher a sua frente. - Eu não posso esquecer o meu dever.

– Acha que não devo nada as minhas mestras? - Pigarreou. - Eu fui muito jovem para lua, General. Eu fui separada dos meus assim que Serenity nasceu. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos... Foi assustador no início, mas fui criada por Selene com muito amor para ser braço direito da princesa… Sou tão orfã e grata quanto você, sou tão líder quanto você é!

– Eu fiz um juramento…

– Eu também o fiz! - Cortou a fala de forma estridente. - Estou tão fadada a ser só quanto você é, mas… Estamos aqui um pelo outro! Não estou pedindo que se case comigo, Kunzite, pelos Deuses!

– Venus eu…

– Entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu não me importo de passar a eternidade lhe encontrando as escuras, não me importo se nunca pudermos oficializar o que temos, pouco me interessa se terei de ser vigia de uma princesa apaixonada pra sempre, desde que eu possa estar ao seu lado. Se eu souber que você é meu, nada mais importa. Me tire apenas essa dúvida, se você se deita com outras em minha ausência, se sou única... - Engoliu seco. - Eu só queria que você demonstrasse pra mim que eu tenho alguma importância na sua vida, mas tudo parece um jogo e eu fico confusa!

Kunzite apenas a pegou pelo pulso, sem dizer uma só palavra e saiu puxando a loira para fora dos jardins de Elysion. Entraram no palácio e, em poucos minutos, Venus se viu sendo empurrada para a velha sala de móveis escuros, cercada de livros e pergaminhos que permaneciam sobre a mesa de mogno abertos ao lado de um tinteiro. A loira sentou-se sobre o divã largado em um canto e ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada, e observou o homem apoiar-se sobre um dos braços na superfície e suspirar, olhando para baixo.

– Qual seu objetivo me trazendo aqui dessa forma? - Ela cruzou os braços. - Deixamos os dois sozinhos!

– Aqui é onde está grande parte do meu trabalho. - Finalmente havia forças para que ele se movesse até ela. - Essa sala é minha e eles ficarão bem, lhe garanto.

– Qual o seu objetivo me trazendo aqui? - Repetiu.

Kunzite balançou a cabeça negativamente, realmente ele nunca seria bom o suficiente com as palavras, era o seu jeito. Levantou os olhos, respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos prateados para trás caminhando até ela. Abaixou-se na altura em que ela se encontrava sentada e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Separou-se dela, encarando seus olhos de perto e aos poucos a empurrou completamente até estar sobre ela no divã.

– Ainda não me respondeu… - As palavras saíram baixas mescladas a respiração descompassada.

– Só quero assegurar-me de que você saiba, Venus.

– O que é tão necessário saber?

– Isso. - Afundou entre os cabelos dela, mordendo de leve sua orelha.

Ouviu a loira gemer e protestar enquanto tocava a boca dela em um sinal de silêncio. O local onde eles estavam era perigoso, não mais o quarto dele, mas o local onde ele trabalhava, onde poderiam ter empregados do castelo do lado de fora, outro oficial, qualquer um podia ouvir tudo que se passava lá dentro se fossem descuidados.

Aproveitou o movimento, traçou a linha dos lábios suavemente, acompanhou o caminho traçado com os dedos usando a língua, sentiu a mulher estremecer ao seu toque. Venus cravou as unhas nas costas do homem, depois as levou para frente de seu peito, empurrando-o. Encaixou os dedos entre os botões da camisa do oficial e a arrancou de forma voraz, deixando a mostra o peitoral do homem moreno, cheio de cicatrizes. Ele voltou a se afundar até ela, trilhou o novo caminho até o decote do minúsculo vestido, perdeu-se ali entre beijos e mordidas, enquanto a mão passeava deliciosamente sobre uma das coxas da mulher, arrancou a bainha que prendia a espada lunar na cintura a deixou o som do aço soar ao fazer a arma cair no chão. Ela perdia os dedos no manto prateado dos cabelos masculinos e cravava as unhas, deixando rastros em suas costas repetidamente. Kunzite subiu os beijos até o ombro, onde começou a tirar do caminho o vestido que escondia tão pouco. Jogou a vestimenta da companheira para o lado e contemplou o corpo dela por inteiro, não que já não tivesse visto outras vezes, mas adorava aquela sensação única de pensar que ele deveria ser o único a ter aquela visão.

Venus levantou o corpo até ele, permanecendo ambos sentados um de frente para o outro. A loira sorriu de lado e mordeu os lábios do amado, arrancou dele o que ainda o vestia e o virou para baixo de si como se desse um golpe em qualquer inimigo. Abriu as pernas sobre ele e manteve-se erguida, torturando até que ele a segurasse pelo quadril e a forçasse para baixo. Estava tão cansada daquele ato vazio, mas era completamente difícil ignorar os instintos que a tomavam toda vez que se encontravam naquele tipo de situação. Moveram-se, beijaram-se, seguravam os gemidos contidos pelo silêncio até que ele atingisse o ápice, mas não a deixara satisfeita o suficiente. Escorregou os dedos por entre as pernas da loira, certamente seguro de que deveria terminar o que começou, fez até vê-la delirar mais de uma vez na palma de sua mão.

A Senshi se aninhou no peito suado do Shitennou, respirava rápido e abraçou o corpo do homem com as pernas, sentindo todo o calor que emanava dele. Sentia-se mais uma vez suja e vazia. Será que nada do que ela dissera minutos antes havia feito algum efeito?

– Pode parecer loucura. - Kunzite finalmente abria a boca pra falar. - Mas quero provar-lhe que é única.

– O que? - Se afastou surpresa.

– O que mais prezo, pelo que não lhe tenho, é todo esse trabalho. - Contemplou todos os papéis e livros. - Mas não me importo quando você está aqui…

– Kunz…

– Você tem maior importância. - Envolveu a mulher em um abraço e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. - E eu não quero lhe perder, Venus, nunca.

* * *

**_N/A: Mas uma tentativa de treinar minha descrição de hentai, graças a Sharon e a Crystal!_**  
**_Não, ainda não tá um hentaizão forte pq sou fraca e tenho vergonha, mas vamos combinar que eu melhorei hahahahaha..._**  
**_Sailor Moon Crystal fazendo "bombar" minha alma de escritora... _**  
**_Agora que o Jadeite ficou vivo, estou super alimentando esperanças de "ganhar" de presente um relacionamento ShitenouxSenshi *-*_**  
**_Falando nisso, escrevi outra One esses dias, minha primeira ReixJadeite! Quem quiser ler... Corre lá no meu perfil, o nome é "Dead Can Dance" e também tenho várias outras fics, estão convidados a aparecer! s2_**  
**_Obrigada por ler até aqui e não esqueçam os reviews! See ya!_**


End file.
